An Addiction That Never Dies
by Vampress332
Summary: Robin's changing. Something inside him is changing. What is it and is there any way to reverse it? Rated T just in case.
1. My Obsession

Ok! This is my first story!!!! I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or anything I used in here…well except for the words! XD

**My Obsession**

He tossed and turned all night. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. He shouldn't feel this way. He was burning. No, his throat was burning. It was on fire! He couldn't move couldn't speak. He was dreaming. No you can't feel pain in dreams. He was dying. His heart was stopping! Everything hurt now. He couldn't stay conscious. He was slipping! No! **NO!**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Robin woke with a start. Something happened last night, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He pulled his uniform on and bounced down the stairs. He raced into the main room. "What's up?"

Cyborg turned around to face him. "Someone's robbing the bank downtown."

"Who?"

"Don't know. Whoever it is, they wiped out the cameras."

"Got it! Titans, Go!"

They reached downtown to find Mumbo Jumbo racing out of the bank. Robin quickly jumped in front of him, followed by his team. "Stop!"

"Who's ganna make me?"

"Us!" Cyborg grabbed a lamppost and swung it at him. Mumbo countered with a giant card as a shield. Raven hurled a car at him and it just barely missed him. He stumbled back and before he had time to think, Beast Boy rammed him as a rhino. "Starfire, now!" Robin yelled. Starfire picked him up and hurled him at Mumbo. He landed with a hard kick to his face, but was shot back by a magic beam. He flew backwards and landed in an alley. Darn it! He let his guard down. He picked himself up and was just about to throw himself back into the battle when a hand shot out and grabbed him. He whirled around and saw a girl about his age staring back at him. She had blonde pigtail and her irises were a bright crimson. She looked worried. "Nosferatu…" She whispered breathlessly. He blinked and she was gone. He looked around but all he saw was a bat. Haha, a bat, it reminded him of Gothom. He took one last look around and leapt back into the streets.

________________________________________________________________________

" I cant believe he got away!" Robin ranted as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"Well believe it, 'cause I have no idea where he went." Cyborg confirmed on the main computer.

"He's never _actually_ beaten us before!" Robin slumped back on the couch. They had come back to the tower when Mumbo kicked their butts and ran.

"He put on a whole new show." Raven bluntly stated.

We've gotta be missing something. He can't just _disappear. _" Run the search again." He ordered.

"Awww! Come ON dude! We've been doing this all day! I need a break!" Beast Boy whined.

Cyborg laughed. " Ya man, BB's right. We've been working so hard it's reduced us to whining three year olds," He suddenly turned serious "Besides, you don't look so good. You're deathly pale. You almost look like Raven!"

Raven glared at him from behind her book. "Thanks."

"Yeah you're right, I think I'll go lie down. I don't feel good anyway," Robin sighed. He trudged back to his room leaving a bewildered team behind. Gosh and I really that stubborn? He passed out as soon as he hit the pillow, unconsciously sensing the burn come back.

******************

Raven watched Robin walk out of the room. Something is definitely wrong. "Did Robin just…Agree? To take a BREAK?" Beast Boy asked.

"Wow, that kid must really be sick…" Cyborg pondered still staring at the door that Robin went through.

"Maybe." Everyone looked to where Raven was sitting. Her usually blank face drenched with worry. "I've been getting this weird vibe from him lately…especially at night." She left out the part that the vibe she was getting was one of pain. " I've never sensed it before in him or anyone else for that matter. Something's very wrong." Everyone stared at their usually silent friend. Raven was sure she could break the tension with a knife until Starfire piped up.

"I have noticed it as well! He has been doing the cautious around me!"

"Weird… usually he's all over you!" Beast Boy laughed before getting elbowed in the ribs.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it passes…" Raven looked to the door as she started to pick up that weird feeling again.

*******************

It was happening again! He felt it. The burn was overwhelming. The only difference was that this time, he woke up. His eyes shot open and he looked at the clock. **12:34**. It was midnight? He shot up in bed and grabbed his throat. Water! I need **WATER!** He shot down the hallway and into the main room. He ran to the sink and cupped his hands under the faucet. He took a big gulp of water and spat it out. That didn't do anything! It didn't even taste like water! He stumbled over to the window and pressed his face against the glass. I just need some fresh air. He ran outside into the cool night air. He cupped his throat and curled up in the grass.

What's wrong with me? There's too many sounds! They're all too loud! His eyes shot open when a particular sound caught his attention. A bunny. He inhaled deeply and his throat burned even more. It smelled so good. Without thinking he got onto his hands and feet and stalked towards it. What am I doing? He screamed at himself as he got closer and closer. **Don't do it!** His mind screamed but his body wouldn't listen. He crouched, and, just as the bunny looked up, he lunged.

Did you like it? I know the first chapter's short but like I said it IS my FIRST story….so be nice.


	2. Liquid and Demons

HEYYY!!!! Ok, I'm reeeaallllyyy sorry that I havn't wrote in such a long time! I think I have the attention span of a goldfish! XD But I promise I'll try my hardest to start again!

**Liquid and Demons**

Robin woke up without opening his eyes. He smiled and stretched. He felt the downy sheets of his bedspread and concluded that last night was a dream. _Wow! Why do I feel so __**good?**_ He rolled over on his side and stretched his arms out as far as they would go. He was about to fall back asleep when his hand his something soft. _Since when did I get a pillow like that? _His brows knit in confusion but he didn't feel like opening his eyes yet. Instead, he reached over and squished it between his hands. He froze. _That doesn't…_feel_ like a pillow… _His fingers felt around and bumped something soft and bushy. A sweat broke out on his forehead and he sat straight up in bed. That wasn't a pillow. It was a rabbit carcass.

He stared in shock at the poor little thing. Its mouth was open in a silent plea for help and its beady little eyes were staring straight at him. He noticed there were two deep puncture holes on the side of its neck. They looked like teeth marks. He reached up with one hand and pressed his finger to his canine. He felt the sharp fang as it slid into place in his mouth; mocking him. A tear managed to slip from beneath his mask. _I killed a bunny! No, I killed and __**ate **__a bunny! But I didn't even eat it! I __**drank **__it!_

He almost hurled. His finger slipped from behind his fang and accidentally pushed it forward. He cried in shock as he felt liquid trickle down his hand. He thought it was blood until he took another look at it. It was a dark purple-almost black-and it felt cold to the touch. It burned but his glove wasn't on so he knew it didn't actually burn his skin. _I don't know what this is but I'm going to find out! _He carefully picked up a belt that was lying beside his bed and pulled out a small glass vial. He poured as much liquid into it as he could. _That'll never be enough to test it… _He put his fang in the opening of the vial and pushed forward. He watched as the creepy liquid filled it up.

He cleared his head and took a shower before heading to the main room. He spotted Cyborg playing videogames with Beast Boy. Raven was reading and Starfire was trying to figure out the rules of the game on the screen. _It's like nothing has changed._ He shook his head from that thought. _Nothing HAS changed! You've probably just been infected with something. _But deep down, he knew that was not the case.

He walked over to the couch to where Cyborg was sitting. He had this big cheesy grin on his face because he was kicking major butt. "Hey, Cyborg?" He started.

"Not now! I'm totally gonna win!" He waved his hand at him to emphasize his point.

Robin grinded his teeth together. "This is important. I need you to test this substance and tell me what it's made of."

Cyborg sighed and paused the game. "Now?" he didn't wait for an answer. He took the vial from Robin's hand and gave it a skeptical glance. "Where did you find this?"

Robin's mind frantically searched for a lie that was both reasonable and believable. "Near the warehouse by the ports. Ya know, the one that's had a lot of suspicious activity?" _There we go. A perfect lie._

"Ok, whatever. I'll get back to you in a while." He trudged out the door.

Robin sat down and waited patiently for what seemed like forever. It probably only did because he was staring at the clock. He jumped up as Cyborg came back into the room almost an hour later. He had a puzzled look on his face. _Oh, no. That can't be good…_

"Ok, this is some kind of….venom. I'm not entirely sure _what _it came from but it's definitely not an animal I know of." He sat down on the couch and studied the liquid intensely. "Whatever it is, it's dangerous though. It doesn't work like most venom. Instead of killing it's victim, it…almost _sedates_ them and works as an anti-blood clotter, so it can help blood flow out of wounds…This is for sure not normal…" He trailed off and his gaze snapped up to Raven's face.

Robin looked too. Raven looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Raven! What's wrong?" he almost panicked at the look on her face.

"I…I…" she stammered. "I know what that came from…" She shook her head. She looked paler than usual.

"What?" Starfire asked curiously.

"These…things…they're not exactly human, they're more like demons. They would be feared by even _Trigon _if they grew in numbers. They ARE extremely dangerous…"

"Spit it out! What are they?" Beast Boy yelled, exasperated.

Raven seemed to look straight at Robin and he felt his stomach knot. "Vampires."

DadaDAAAA!!! Lol ok, sry I know itz a crappy ending. But im sick ov not havn another chapter done so, WA LA!!! The next chapter will be better, I promise! =3


	3. Revelation

**Heyyy! Ok for all of you thatz been reading my stories, im really really really really really reeaallyy sorry for now making new chapters! I have absolutely noooo attention span but, I finally got SOMETHING up for you to read so I hope you like it!**

**Revelation**

Robin had been staring at the ceiling for an hour now, processing all that had happened today. _Ok, I grew fangs, I _drank _a bunny, and apparently that means I'm a vampire. Since when?_ He rubbed his temples and took a glance at the crimson light that was slowly fading from his window. He couldn't just ask Raven to tell him about vampires. She'd wonder why. He turned over in his bed and focused on the door instead. He was exhausted and needed some serious sleep. His body ached from head to toe. He let his mind slip away and just before he went to sleep a thought struck him and he bolted upright in bed. _The girl! What'd she say? Knows…nos…frato_..._ nosferatu? _He bolted out of bed and raced to his computer. He looked up nosferatu and found pictures of people with fangs and red eyes. _Oh ok, nosferatu = vampire. _He gazed out his window at the setting sun and figured it would be a good idea to go check out that ally the girl was in and see if he could find her. _She has to know something! Hopefully she'll know how to change this. _

He took a quick shower and went to the mirror to put his mask on, but as soon as he got a glimpse of his reflection he froze. He saw his face, his hair, his skin but looking back at him were two glowing red eyes. _What the heck? Where are my eyes? My eyes are blue! Not _RED_! _A thought occurred to him. _They look just like that girl's eyes… _He needed to find her and find her fast. He put his mask on and raced out the Titan Tower. He didn't bother taking his R-cycle. He ran as fast as he could to the alleyway the girl was in and raced around the corner just to find it empty. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. _Ok genius, now what?_ His eyes caught the last rays of the sun fading and he sighed. _I guess I'd better go back and get some sleep. I'm too tired to go on a search. _He admitted exhaustion and turned around to take the ten steps needed to get out of the alley when a sudden familiar feeling hit him. Burning. In his throat. He clamped his hands around his neck and his breath came in ragged gasps as he tried to breath with the painful sensation. His knees buckled under him and he ground his teeth in agony. _Why does this keep happening!_

He was just about to get his communicator out but then he caught a scent drifting on the breeze. It smelled warm and juicy and as if on instinct his body got in a crouch and leapt up the wall and landed on the roof of the two story building. _I can leap that high? _Any thought he had left faded when he caught the scent again and crawled over to peer over the other side of the building. He saw a girl and a guy arguing about something. The breeze grew stronger and he smelled the delicious scent coming from below. The guy yelled something and stormed off and the girl crossed her arms and stomped the ground below in a childish fit. Robin couldn't take the burning in his throat anymore and he gracefully dropped into the alley and landed on her back. He sunk his teeth into her neck before she could scream and sucked every drop of blood out of her. It tasted better than anything he'd ever had and he instantly wanted more. The burning sensation faded and almost completely vanished. He licked his lips and stared at the dead girl at his feet. He felt a pang of disgust and disbelief. _Hm. I wonder why?_ He couldn't think of a reason and leapt up onto the other roof. He crouched on the edge like a gargoyle and stared out at the city. He licked his lips and searched for his next victim.

Raven gasped and sat straight up in bed. _That pain! It's back!_ She threw the covers aside and raced to Robin's room. She dissolved through the door and quickly glanced around his room. He was gone. She crossed her legs in the air and tried to fight the panic that would only cause mayhem to the objects around her. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder to Robin. She caught glimpses of what he was doing. Agonizing pain in an alley, crouching on the roof, fangs, a girl, blood. She was jolted back to reality and fell to the ground. _Oh, Azarath, please no!_ It was him. HE was the vampire. She felt a wave of panic and was too late to stop it. She heard a crash and the door shattered behind her. She put her hand on her heard and calmed her breathing.

"Is everything ok?"

Raven whipped her head around and saw Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire. Raven stood up and turned to face her friends. "We have to go find Robin. Now." She saw the alarm and confusion in their faces. "No time to explain but he's in serious trouble"

**What do u think? Ok NO its not much but at least I got SOMETHING up like I said so now I can get focused and make more chapters :D read, review, comment, or not. Whatever **


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

To all of those out there who, to this day, are reading my stories and posting me reviews and asking the question everyone wants to know; Where did she go?

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry!

I'm soooo sorry!

I didn't mean to leave you guys for what? 3 years? 4 years? A decade? A millennium? I got so wrapped up in things that I forgot I even had stories on here, let alone an account. I just saw this a few days ago and everyone's yelling at me because I ditched my stories and I'm just so sorry!

Good news, though. After years of silence, I'm telling you I WILL BE UPDATING! *cheering* I'll try to aim for a chapter a week, if not more but I'm so wrapped up in college that I know I won't be able to make that deadline all the time. Please bear with me.

Finally, I have a new account under the name AlphaWolfGirll. If I'm not putting chapters up here, it'll be there. Oh, and p.s. all mean, abusive, criticizing and overall terrible comments are welcome…because I deserve it :P So I thank you all SO much for your support over the years, and I hope my stories witll satisfy you!


End file.
